Tes mots, Mes sentiment
by absoluty-crazy
Summary: Bella écrit une lettre d'amour à Edward peut de temps avant qu'il ne déménage. Qu'est ce qui se passerais si Edward revenait? C'est pas un super résumé pck je veux pas trop en dire. Mais venez lire!


Mon journal:

Vendredi 3 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Charlie vient de m'apporter mon journal l'hopital. Malheureusement, je n'y suis pas pour une de mes maladresses, nan cette fois, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Il y a encore une heure, c' était le troue noir mais papa m'a expliqué .

Je rentrais d'une sortie shopping avec Alice. J' étais ressortie de cette séance de torture plus fatiguée que d'habitude. En arrivant à la maison j'ai voulu monter dans ma chambre et j'ai fait un malaise. Je pensais que s'était dû à la fatigue mais le médecin a dis que j'avais fais une crise cardiaque.  
>Je dois faire des tests toute l'après-midi mais j'espère que je n'ai rien de grave.<p>

Bella

Samedi 4 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Après une I.R.M, radio et plusieurs autres tests au noms barbares, il est ressortie que mon coeur est en très mauvais état. Je dois subire une greffe dans les plus brefs délais.  
>Charlie c'est énervé sur les médecins, demandant pourquoi, avec toutes mes hospitalisation, ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte de ça. Personne n'a été en mesure de lui dire. Il c'est alors mis a pleurer et le voir ainsi a été la chose la plus dévastatrice après la mort de maman.<br>Il l'avait déjà perdue elle, il avait besoin de moi!  
>Quand les médecins m'ont officielement appris la nouvelle, j'ai passé la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer dans les bras d'Edward, mon petit copain.<br>Il essaie de se montrer fort pour moi, mais je vois bien qu'il souffre.  
>Je l'aime...<p>

Bella.

Vendredi 10 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Ca fait actuellement une semaine que je suis ici et tout n'est devenue que routine.  
>Je passe la plupart de mon temps a dormir. Le docteur m'a dit que c'était bien, que je devais me reposer mais voir les gens qui me rendent visite aussi torturés me rend triste.<br>Je n'es pas vu Edward depuis dimanche. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas de me voir comme ça et je le comprend. Il n'empêche que j'ai besoin de lui.  
>Le docteur Roberts m'a annoncé qu'un coeur était disponible, je dois me fair opérer demain.<br>Je sais que sa signifie que quelqu'un est mort, qu'une famille pleure un frère, une soeur, un mari, un père, un fils... mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Je ne verrais plus de souffrance dans les yeux de mon père ou de mes amis.  
>J'aurais voulu fêter la nouvelle avec Edward mais il n'est pas là .<p>

Bella.

Samedi 11 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Je descent au bloc opératoir dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle d'Edward. Il me manque. Charlie a le visage moins crispé mais il ne souris pas encore: après tout, je peux ne pas supporter la greffe. Les infirmières arrivent pour me préparer, Je dois te laisser.

Bella.

Lundi 13 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Je me suis réveillée hier matin. Je me sentais pâteuse et engourdis mais plutôt bien. Le docteur Roberts qui est le seul, désormais, a s'occuper de moi m'a dit que je semblais bien supporter l'opération. Il dois encore attendre quelques jours avant de savoir si je peux sortir ou pas. Et encore quelques mois pour savoir si la greffe a vraiment été un succès.  
>Je n'ai toujours pas vu Edward et il me manque vraiment.<br>J'ai simplement reçus des fleurs de sa part avec une carte disant que je lui manquais.  
>Je lui cherche des excuses mais n'en trouve plus de très crédible.<p>

Dix jours c'est long, il aurait pu venir.

Bella.

Mardi 21 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Le medecin m'a dit que tout se passait bien. Je dois aller en rééducation à l'hopital deux fois par semaine. Je cours, fait du vélo... Je fais du sport pour entraîner mon nouveau coeur.  
>Mon retour chez Charlie est prévu pour demain, il ne veux pas me laisser seule au sortir de l'hopital, et le retour dans mon appartement est, lui, prévus pour dans deux, maximum trois jour. Je suis heureuse. J'ai prévus d'appeler Edward, entendre sa voie me manque.<p>

Bella

Vendredi 24 juin2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Charlie m'a couvert comme un papa poule durant mon séjour chez lui. J'ai apprécié mais ai tout de même décidé de rentrer dans mon chez moi, mon appartement.  
>Dès ma sortie d'hopital j'ai essayé de l'appeler. Au début sa sonnait dans le vide et maintenant je tombe directement sur la messagerie.<br>Je ne comprend vraiment pas son attitude.  
>Peut être ne m'aime-t-il plus, peut être a-t-il peur de sortir avec une fille malade, peur que je devienne une assistée...<br>J'ai besoin d'une explication et j'ai décidé que demain, je me rendrais chez lui pour discuter.

Bella.

Dimanche 26 juin 2011,  
>Cher journal,<br>Je ne t'écris qu'aujourd'hui car hier je ne pouvais pas. Encore maintenant mes larmes coulent et la page est tâchée de gouttes salées.  
>Comme prévus, je me suis rendus chez Edward. Il devait être 10h00 quand j'arrivais devant son appartement. Je frappais mais n'obtenus aucune réponse.<br>Je pris alors la clef qu'il avait l'habitude de cacher sous le rebord de fenêtre.  
>J'ouvrais la porte, tout était silencieux. Je l'appelais, toujours aucune réponse. Je montais les escaliers et arrivais dans sa chambre. Sa présence planais encore dans l'air. Son lit était fais et sa chambre rangée. J'allais ressortir et l'attendre dans le salon quand un papier blanc sur son drap noir attira mon attention. Je pris le papier et lus les pire et plus merveilleux mots de ma vie. Une sublime preuve d'amour que je n'aurais jamais voulus avoir.<br>J'avais alors pris le papier et lus:

Ma Bella,  
>Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent avec toi dans cette épreuve,<br>Quans le docteur Roberts m'a annoncer le diagnostique, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
>Rien ne portais à croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.<br>Tandis que tu pleurais j'ai réfléchie à une solution.  
>Peu importe l'angle dans lequel je cherchais, une seule me venais à l'esprit.<br>J'ai attendue que tu dorme et suis aller voir mon père.  
>Je lui ai parler de ce que je voulais faire, il a pleurer mais m'a dit qu'il était fier.<br>Il m'a aider à tout organiser.  
>Je doit être à l'hospital dans une heure.<br>Je te donne mon coeur.  
>Mon ange s'il te plait ne pleure pas, je t'aime et je n'aurais pu supporter l'idée de vivre sans toi.<br>Certain disent qu'après une greffe, on ressens la présence du donneur en soit. J'espère que c'est le cas et que je vivrai toujours en toi.  
>Ma belle je te dis adieu en te demandant de prendre soin de toi et de cette par de moi.<br>Je t'aime de tout mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme.  
>Mon ange, ma douce profite de ta vie, je t'attendrais toujour.<br>Ton Edward.

Je m' étais alors écroulée au sol en criant mon désespoir. Ma vie sans lui n'a aucun attrait, aucun intérêts... Mai je repecterais sa volonté .  
>Cher journal, c'est en bleu nuit, sa couleur favorite, que je me rend à l'enterrement de l'homme de ma vie.<p>

Bella

EPILOGUE

Cher journal,  
>Nous somme le 11 juin et cel fait 50 ans qu'Edward est mort.<br>J'ai respecter sa parole, j'ai continuer à vivre, je me suis marier avec Jacob, j'ai eu des enfant merveilleux: Calie, Edward, Renesmé et Jake, j'ai souris, un peu rit...  
>Je me suis refuser le pleurer, même dans les moments les plus durs, c'est ce qu'il m'avait demandé . Maintenant, à 67 ans, allongée sur mon lit de mort, je pleure pour Edward. Je ne pleure pas son sacrifice, je ne pleure pas sa mort, je ne pleure pas son absence. Non je pleure de bohneur, de joie, la joie de le retrouver.<br>J'ai aimé Jacob, amicalement... Edward restera mon seul amour, l'homme de ma vie.  
>C'est sur ces dernier mots que je quitte ce monde.<br>Bella.


End file.
